He ate my heart
by xKittymeow
Summary: Naruto was a demon, never loved by the village. Until someone came back. Sasunaru.
1. My suffering

The sky was really dark today. I could'nt help but felt more alone. He wasn't here with me now. The only man I will ever love. He left me, just like everybody else. I squeezed my hands together, compressing the agony I felt within. Maybe he never loved me, maybe it was all a lie.

What have I become? I used to be so happy, just like the ray of sun. Now im just a dull piece of crap. What happened.

A man claims I was a monster, now standing right in front of me, preparing to burn me to hell. The whole village was against me, now even the man who loved me, adored me and swore to protect me, will never come to save me.

I yelled from the burns, the fire tore through my skin, I bled as I screamed again and again, for mercy.

I woke up. From yet, another nightmare.

Tears flow out from my eyes, uncontrollably, I cried. My lover, was awaken by the sound of my misery, and held my hands. " Another nightmare?"

I nodded silently, trying to hold in the screams and heart wrenching pain.

"I'm so sorry, I left you in this state. I never wanted to see you like this."

The lump in my throat made me impossible to talk. I just broke down.

Again.

He held me in his arms so tight, regretting of all the loneliess he put me through, everything I done for him. Now my heart is in the worst state, and nightmares of the loneliness still come to haunt me. But thank god he's here with me now. I recalled the moment i popped pills into my mouth and blacked out. He came back.

Soon after that, i woke up in the hospital. I was so close to ending my life. No one want a demon around, i was nothing, but a threat to everyone. Who rescued me? I turned to see a dark raven hair man beside me as he smiled in relief.

"Thank god, you're still alive. I was not late.."

I remember hitting him a thousand times for abandoning me. But yet, no matter how many times I hit him, the burden did not lessen. All the pain and terror still lingers around me.

The fear of being alone again was intense. It scared me shitless.

I hugged him, " Please don't leave me again. Please. "

"I'm sorry." He spoke in a soft manner.

Time and time again, i woke up after the nightmare, of those days I was alone, and everyone was against me, whoever killed me had a great amount of money. Who didnt want money back then? I had to hide and run for all those years. Starving and abused, and sometimes i dare not even sleep in the woods or the dark alleys. Fearing for my life. Up till this day, the insecurities never go away. The hell everyone put me through, replays and replays again. I fear for my life, I fear being on my own. I was scared, so damn scared.

The taller man hugged me, attempting to comfort me and my worries. I was paranoid, even though the village stopped emotionally and physically harassing me, I never let my guard down.

"Come, let's go out and eat breakfast. Stop thinking so much." Sasuke broke me out from my horrible thoughts.


	2. His remorse

I had a warm bath, put on some nice clothes and went out with Sasuke. He held my hands while we walk through the village. Soon as we are walking through, my heart starts racing, pounding and screaming to run away. The fear slowly eats me away. I squatted with my hands covering my ears and reaching up to my head. My love squatted beside me as well, slowly hold my arms and tugging them.

"Everything's fine. People are only looking at you because you're squatting in the middle of no where." He tried to lift the mood up, but it was not working. My head buried in Sasuke's chest, his warmth made the comforting. And we sat there, no one spoke a word, everything was just silent. It seems like forever. Carefully, he picked me up princess style and continued walking. I was too afraid to move. I kept peeking through his shoulders just to see if anyone was coming from behind and sneakily attack me, or worst, Sasuke.

"Nothing's going to happen, my love."

"You..You will never know." I spoke the first time for today.

We finally entered one of the finest resturants in Japan, only the rich and royal enters. He put me down onto one of those classy-ass chairs. I sighed, " You booked an entire resturant _again_?" I know you're afraid of the crowd. Why not? " He took a slip of wine.

" I know you're rich and all, but sheesh, everytime! " I grunted.

"Anything for you."

I quickly looked down onto my plate, before he realized my face turned pink. The reflection on the plate was so clear, I could see myself blush from there! But then the empty plate was replaced with steak. The delicious smell made my stomach grumbled, I ate almost immediately. Being the high-class man he is, Sasuke eat in properly with a knife and fork. While on the another hand, I ate with my hands. "It's not a drumstick, you know." He exclaimed.

"What do you know about enjoying food!" I grinned. He smirked, " Says the_ boy _grinning with steak sauce all over his mouth."

" You!..-" Our lips met, as he licked away the sauce.

"Yum."

"How dare youuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

"You're welcome."

And this is why I fell for him, done so much things for him, and in the end, still forgiven him.

He held my chin up, " I'm sorry, I really am. Nothing I say or do will ever release the guilt. "

I guessed I was the only one hurting by our past. Looks like everytime I hurt, Sasuke feels guilty, remorseful and worthless. Maybe if I could forget about it, and we start afresh, he would forget about what he've done and so will I.

_No harm trying eh?_

"It's really okay," I faked a smile. "You can't turn back time, but at least you're here with me now."


End file.
